Help:Tutorial 2
__NOEDITSECTION__ How to install an iPhone App in 14 easy steps 1. Find the App Store located on your iPhone. 2. Tap the icon once and you will be entered into the App Store. 3. The page will display "Updates" if any are needed. 4. Once in the Today page you have a menu at the bottom. 5. The menu options are Today, Games, Apps, Updates and Search. 6. Click on any of the featured categories at the bottom. 7. An example: Click "Games". 8. Inside "Games", there will be three boxes at the top, and rows of apps below. 9. To select an app, tap the icon once. 10. Once the app page appears that you selected, hit the "GET" button. 11. When you tap the "GET" button a box should pop up with a button that says "Install" or "Touch ID to Install". 12. Put your fingerprint on the sensor or put in your password and hit "Install" again. 13. A box might pop up saying "Ask Permission". If you see this box, push the "Ask" button. The "GET" button will turn gray. In a few minutes, the phone should beep with a box saying "Request Approved". 14. You will see your new app downloading onto your screen as an icon, it will say "Installing." Your app appears after installation and now you are ready to enjoy your new app. Not working? If you see the "Ask Permission" box and nothing happens after a few minutes Double-click the home button, swipe up on the App Store, and try to download it again. If the phone beeps, but the box says "Request Declined" Try to download the app again. None of these solutions work? Try again the next day. How to play blocked games Want to play blocked games at school or work? Then follow these directions! 1. Download the OpenVPN app. If you are using an iPhone, follow the tutorial above. 2. See below for the server list. When choosing a server, choose UDP first. If it does not work, try TCP instead. Some servers only have one. 3. Click on the link to the server. A screen should show up with the number in the center. 4. There should be a link that says "Open in OpenVPN". If this says something else, click "More". A box should pop up. Find the button that says "Open in OpenVPN", then click the link or push the button. 5. The app should open. Push the "Add" button, then "Save" at the top. 6. A screen should now show up with a switch on the left. 7. Tap the switch. It should turn orange, then green after a few seconds. 8. You are now connected, and can now start playing blocked games. Server List Working servers Other servers To find other servers, click one of the links below. VPN Gate (find servers from United States) Free OpenVPN Avoid servers containing these numbers: Down servers Not working? If the switch is orange for a long time Try again in a few hours. If a box shows up saying "Authentication Failed" and the switch turns gray Keep trying until the switch turns green. It sometimes takes up to 30 tries. None of these solutions work? If it still does not work the next day, go to the message wall. Enter "Down server" as the title, and enter the number in the text box. It will go in the list of down servers. Editing is fun! Not.... Let's enjoying editing! April 3th: Editing in Wikia as a test to see how it works. Hello world. Goodbye Planet Whoo hoo, first wiki edit--Jote3020 16:58, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... Editing eh? Now I shall take over the world! Mwahahahah!